Troublesome Love
by Al Bhed- Pypa
Summary: ShikaxIno, Shikamaru and Ino find that they were meant to be together... but what if something or someone cuases a problem and things arent always what they seem.... Fluff and slight drama later one. Please R and R
1. Troublesome Dance

**AN? Alright, I just wanna thank everyone for giving this a chance, I'm sure lots of you read my first little song fic so here goes my first real fic. I'm excited! I've become like OBSESSED with Shika Ino now…it's insane… oh well so here is my story! Enjoy!**

**((I have taken some liberty for all those who do not read the manga and left certain things that happened in certain recent chapters from happening…to clear some things up for the people who do read the manga))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. I am not making money of this fic, I did not take the last cookie it might have been Billy.**

**xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Getting to training early is the only way I can really find any peace. All I want is to just be able to lie on my back and watch the clouds. At home my mum is always nagging me for something and when I am with my friends they never shut up. So this is the only time I can ever really be alone. Closing my eyes I feel myself being pulled to sleep, I don't fight it, I need sleep. I may still only be a chunin but I do a lot of work. I'm 19 and missions seem to come all the time. I still train with my old team, we were known for our team work and many missions still called the three of us together to work.

"Shikamaru, every single day I find you lying in the field! Has it ever occurred to you to train by yourself before the rest of us get here? Or at least stretch?"

I can't help but sigh out loud. My moment of peace and solitude is over. Now that Ino has come the other two can't be too far behind. It didn't feel like I have really been there that long though… I guess I must have drifted off to sleep.

"The one day I get here early, hoping to beat you here I fail! This is ridiculous!! I can't believe I am here half an hour before training and you still—"

"Ino"

I had to cut her off. I had no choice. I wanted my peace and quiet and her troublesome ranting were becoming… well…troublesome for lack of a better word. It turns out that I had half an hour to kill and I was going to do it my way.

"Ino, lie down with me"

She didn't answer. I think she was either confused or annoyed. Knowing Ino, probably both. She was smart, very smart actually when it came to strategies and solving puzzles, but at times when things were usually the simplest, those moments when the obvious smacks you in the face she had the intellect of a cheesecake.

"Lie down? Why would I lie down! The ground is dirty and cold. I just had a shower"

"Ino, just be quiet and lie on the damn ground"

I could hear her grumbling as she did as she was told. She lay beside me on the hill and folded her arms behind her head. Together we stared at the sky. And for a few moments I had quiet. Maybe she finally saw what I saw in the clouds. Their freedom, their grace, the endless horizons to do as they please and not have the burdens of society like we are forced to carry in our everyday lives.

"What's the point of a cloud… they just float there"

Never mind. Forget I said anything. I sighed.

"Troublesome woman, asking what a cloud is…" I mumbled. I didn't mean to say it out loud but some how she heard me. Imagine that, is it just me or are all women born with like this super sensitive hearing. That when ever you need them to do something they cant hear you from 5 centimetres away but when you say something about them they automatically hear you and could have heard you in another city… its so bloody annoying. she must have been irritated with me because she stood up and huffed. She didn't walk away. She kind of moved from foot to foot trying to decide if she wanted to leave or not. She must have chosen not because the next thing I knew her head was in my face. I groaned and closed my eyes, why can't the world just leave me alone for once.

"Shikamaru, get up"

I opened one eye and laughed in her face. Yes I, the one who is known to never smile actually laughed in her face. I couldn't help it.

"I'm serious, all you do is lie around, well in the next half hour I am going to teach you something useful"

I sighed, I knew that tone, my mother gets it when she wants to teach me to clean dishes _right_ or vacuum _properly. _ I pull myself to my feet and shove my hands in my pockets. I stare at her pointedly. I am going to cooperate, but I am not going to do it with joy.

"Okay, what's there to learn that useful"

She thought for a moment, like she didn't know herself what she can teach me.

"How about flower arrangements… no I taught you that when we were 7… ooh I know! Something all good men should know how to do! Dance!"

I did a double take. Did the women just say dance? Is she insane! I don't dance. She has known me nineteen years and at every party, gathering or festival she has clearly seen me make a point of sitting in a chair and not dancing. I didn't need to know how to dance, it wasn't a skill that could be used in life, it was pointless waste of energy and a way to ruin a good song.

She didn't seem to sense my disgust at the idea. Instead she walked up and took my hand. She placed it on her lower hip, and I couldn't help but blush. This was not the dancing I thought she meant. I thought she meant fast songs where you dance **alone **not the slow dancing, this is something entirely different and still a huge no no in the book of Shikamaru.

I could feel my palms begin to sweat, my hand was just sitting there, I didn't know what to do with it. Next she took my other hand in hers and placed her free hand on my shoulder. She was so close to me. I looked at my feet. It was awkward, Ino was my childhood friend, and now she was standing so close to me. She didn't seem to sense my trouble, instead she began instructions. I focused my mind on following her steps and it didn't take long to learn it, and perfect it. Soon we were dancing through the clearing to a soundless song that the two of us seemed to be able to hear. I had lost all thoughts of awkwardness and soon found myself pulling her into a dip. My head was leaned down near hers and that was when we both remembered what we were doing at about the same time. I felt my face slowly turn red and I brought her up quickly and dropped my hands. I shoved them in my pockets and turned away

"Troublesome activity" I muttered, trying to hide my discomfort

"You picked it up really well, you're quite the dancer."

Before I could say anything else I heard Chouji and Asuma on the hill side. They had come at the perfect moment. To late to see us dance, and early enough to spare us the forced conversation afterwards.

xOxOxOxOxOx

**AN/ alright chapter one is done… I hope you liked it. It is kinda bad but it will get better I promise. I had fun trying to get into a boys mind ((being a girl)) so if any boys read this fic it would be great if you could tell me how I did. And any other reviews would be awesome.**

**((next chapter is Ino's PoV. I am generally gonna stick to Shikamaru's but for some chapters I'll need to switch))**


	2. Two Questions

**AN/ I know I said that this chapter would be from Ino's PoV but I really need to do some changing around. I am going to make it third person view from now on… sorry. Anyways I want to thank my friend Laura for editing all my chapters because I am a horrible speller and my grammar is even worse, so she is a doll for doing it for me. Anyshways onto the story!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am not making money off this story. And to the owner of a yellow ford pickup truck, you're in a no parking zone and your car is about to be towed. **

**xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Shikamaru couldn't help but be embarrassed about what he had just done. He didn't mean to do it, he just got so caught up in the dance that he did what came naturally.

'_Since when is **natural **almost kissing one of my best friend?'_ he thought to himself. During the quick prep talk with Asuma he avoided Ino's stare and looked away. It wasn't like he was in love with her, he just thought that it would be to troublesome to face the situation and found it easier to pretend that it didn't happen at all. Unfortunately that didn't stop him from feeling his face turn bright red every time he thought about it.

"Alright, so that's the plan, get to it everyone."

It was then that Shikamaru realized that he hadn't been paying attention to anything that Asuma had been saying and was now completely lost on the so called "plan" that was to be followed.

'_Shit… well best that I watch what the others do and pick up on what **I **should be doing before admitting I was off in Shika land again'_

Shika land, it was what Ino had named the place where his mind went when he zoned out. He was there so often he had his own condo there.

He looked around him. Chouji and Asuma had gone to the side and were discussing some sort of new jutsu or combo move or something, and Ino was standing there staring at him, obviously waiting. Then it hit him.

'_Oh, we have to spar together, as long as no one mentions what happened it will be just like everyday'_

"Shikamaru, can we talk about what just happened"

He sighed, this was getting troublesome, well when in doubt lie. Lie again, if caught hide.

"What happened."

Ino looked furious, she clenched her fists and took a few breaths in trying to calm herself down.

"You know very well what happened, you should know, you did it!"

"Did what"

Ino sighed and shook her head

"You know…when we were dancing, and you… well you know you… well.. YOU KNOW."

Her calm appearance was gone, she looked almost embarrassed unable to bring herself to say it.

"_He knows what he did. But if is say it he'll deny it. Or I could be completely wrong and then I'll look silly, or he'll think I wanted it to happen… damn him' _

Before Ino could any more she realized that Shikamaru was throwing a shuriken at her head. She just was able to dodge it, and when she looked back Shikamaru was gone. This was a spar, but that was just mean. It took her a few minutes to get herself under control, this included a mini tantrum.

"Shikamaru stop hiding you lazy git! I wanna talk to you."

He leaned his head around the tree he was behind and watched as she walked towards him.

'_She has the same look my mum gets when she "means business."_ _Damn she is moody… I don't know how my father puts up with her'_

Without speaking he quickly formed the seals and captured her in his shadow bind. Once she was still he made himself visible. It was then that he realized his mistake, Ino was writhing with rage. If there was one thing she hated more then calories, it was the shadow bind.

"SHIKAMARU! WHAT THE HELL!! Let me go…I just want to talk to you"

He smirked,

"So let's talk, I'm all ears."

"Let me out?"

"What's the rush, you don't need to go anywhere, just relax."

Ino gave up, it was easier then to argue with him, he always found to twist her words around. That's why it's pointless to argue with a genius.

"Ok, don't play dumb with me mister! We both know what you did, er, almost did. now I am not holding it against you or anything I just want to know two things."

"If I answer those two things will you drop it?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Ino took a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she let it out. The first question would be easy to ask, the second not so much.

"First, why did you _almost _do it."

Shikamaru looked away and groaned, then remembering that this caused Ino to turn away and looked back. He was silent for a while longer. He had so many options running through his head that he could say. This was like a move in shougi. If he sets himself up he is most likely to be trapped but a risk could end up winning him the game. He decided to take the risk.

"Look, I don't know why I did it. I got caught up in the dance, as troublesome an activity as it is, and I just followed instinct and did what felt right ok? I'm sorry. At the last minute I realized what I was doing and stopped."

Ino was silent, taking in what had been said, she then closed her eyes and asked her last question.

"Why did you stop"

XoXoXoXoX

**AN/ oh I am so mean to stop there… ah well.**

**Ok a few notes:**

**Sorry if there was a little OOCness in this chapter, I wrote it in science class and was having a little trouble concentrating.**

**I am hoping to get better as I go, see I have mastered one shots and am really good at them so I decided to give a long story I try and now have a new found respect for all those who do it do well.. give me chance I am getting the hang of it.**

**I am thinking of beginning their relationship next chapter… excitement.. lol. **

**That is all ta ta for now!**

**- Ali**


	3. More then Just Friends

**AN/ alright I am really proud cause I have this habbit of not finishing fics, ((one of the reasons I write one shots)) but I am determined to finish this one. I already know the plot line, but the actual chapters themselves, like these things come about happening is still a mystery so I will still like writing it. (( I hate writing things that are _completely _planned out, its boring)). Anyway I am going to finish this don't worry!! Also a thank you to all those who took time to read and review.**

**((omg! Btw everyone the Naruto fillers end on the 15 of February… the time skip preview is on youtube, check it out))**

**Alright, here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I do own the right to laugh at the fact that his name means Whirlpool Fishcake… :P**

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

"Why did you stop?"

Ino was blushing like mad, and avoiding his eyes at all costs. She couldn't believe that she was able to just come out and ask that. She didn't know if she had wanted it to happen, she didn't now what she wanted. Shikamaru was silent, he looked dumbfounded by her straight on question. Why did he stop? He didn't know, he figured she would have hit him or never talked to him again. And he would suffer through a long lecture about space, and uncalled for advances against a helpless woman. But now it seemed as if she had almost wanted it to happen. Or was it just a harmless question? There was only thing he was sure of at the moment, and that was that he needed to answer her.

**Ino's POV**

_I can't believe I just asked him that. Nothing is ever going to be the same between us again. He can't even look me in the eye. Why am I so damn stupid, I should have done what he did and just pretended it didn't ever happen… but oh no, I have to go question his judgement and feelings. _

Suddenly everything became loose, and I realized that he had dropped the jutsu on me and I was able to move by myself again. I looked at him, but his eyes would never find mine. I sighed, I knew this was going to happen, now every conversation would be forced, every smile strained, and a friendship built over nineteen years was destroyed. I heard footsteps, he was walking away. He wouldn't even talk this over with me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. He was just waking away from everything we had been though together without even a thought of saving our friendship.

"Ino…"

I looked up, startled. He wasn't walking away, he was walking towards me, correction he was right in front of me. He finally looked me in the eyes, he didn't say anything, he just wiped the tears from my eyes and lifted my chin with his hands. I saw a blush slowly creeping onto his face, and then he leaned in and finally did what he didn't do before. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Until it hit me.

'_I'm kissing Shika! And I'm not stopping it… I don't want to.'_

When he finally drew away I was silent, I brought my fingers slowly to my lips as if I couldn't believe that his had been there moments before.

"Shika… I…you…. But… huh?"

He looked awkward and shoved his hands in his pockets, a sheepish smile playing at his lips.

"I didn't stop this time."

I nodded slowly, "But what does this mean, about us I mean"

Before he had a chance to answer, someone beat him to it.

"It means your twitterpayted"

My head snapped up, Asuma and Chouji were standing behind us. Both grinning like fools. It had been Asuma who had said it, and he continued to talk.

"I knew it would happen eventually…"

I blushed, then huffed and turned away from them. It was none of their business anyway. Shikamaru shifted awkwardly, I could tell he was uncomfortable with this. He had never been in a relationship before this. I had a little thing with Sai a year ago… but that was about it. I was too stuck on Sasuke to think about anyone else, which was one of my bigger mistakes.

**Normal POV**

The rest of practise went about the same as usual, save for their grinning team mates and the slight awkwardness between the two of them. When it was finally over, Chouji and Asuma left nearly right away, leaving Ino and Shikamaru to walk home together. When they passed by the ramen stall Shikamaru stopped.

"Ino, wanna get some ramen with me?" he asked her, silently cursing the embarrassment that could clearly be heard on his voice. Ino smiled, and agreed. Sitting at the stools they looked over the menus silently, and Ino secretly thanked the heavens that Naruto wasn't there to make any of this any worse then it already was.

After they placed their orders Shikamaru turned in his seat to face the blonde.

"Look, Ino, about… us. It's completely up to you whether or not you want to just stay friends… or try something more"

Ino thought for a moment. Her silence was worrying him. If she said know the embarrassment on his part would be beyond bearable. But then she turned and smiled at him.

"Something more would be…. great." she said slowly and her smile got bigger. Shikamaru also smiled, and grabbed her hand. Things were going to get a lot better from here on in.

**AN/**

**Oh man, halfway though that chapter my laptop fucked up and I lost the chapter… I was horrified, luckily auto-correct saved it but there was a little moment at lunch where I freaked out and almost threw the laptop… anyway there we go, I finished chapter three and kept my promise to put them together. I think the next chapter will be fluff, then the drama begins…enter: TEMARI chapter 5 debut… anyways… hoped u liked it.**

**- Ali**


	4. Redecorating

**AN/ hey everyone… wow I am just pulling chapter after chapter out of my ass. Anyshawys, I was gonna do an amv right now but NOOO my friend said I should do chapter 4… even though I just wrote and posted 3 today… I'm doing like one a day, it's insane!! Alright so this is the fluff chapter. Now I am one who really likes writing dark angsty things ((it's so weird though I am like this uber happy bubbly 15 (almost 16 :P) year old, then wham! Dark poems)) so if the fluff is bad don't blame me. Alright, this is the first chapter NOT written in class… I usually write them in science class ((man I hate it! I am good at science and all but I am doing grade 10 science and grade 11 chem in the same year and it is killing me…exam is in like 2 weeks… AHHH)) oops sorry I ranted, ok here is the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. But I do own pie… I like pie… I want pie… **

**xOxOxOxOx**

The days passed quickly, and soon it came to the one month anniversary of Ino and Shikamaru's relationship. Some were surprised to hear about the two of them being together, while most just said that it took to long to happen, and they were sick of waiting. Ino still laughed when she remembered when her friends found out. Team Gai was a humorous one, Neji had smiled politely, and Tenten gave them a congratulations. But Lee, Lee cheered, cried and ranted about youth, and the endless love of time and something about waterfalls and sunsets. Team 8 was just as bad, if not worse. Hinata didn't say much, mainly mumbled a congratulations. Shino…. Did nothing… and Kiba, Kiba grinned in a way that made Ino want to go back in time and not tell him. The dog boy wrapped an arm around Shikamaru's shoulder and said;

"Hey! Bout time man! I'm surprised you took this long! I mean wow… look at that body! I bet she's a fox in the bedroom."

It didn't take long for him to meet an unfortunate accident including his head and Ino's fist. And when she left, being pursued by a blushing Shikamaru, she could hear Kurenai yelling his ear off about respect. For a nineteen year old, he acted like a child.

Team 7. Sakura squealed and ranted for nine years about how happy she was, Naruto looked clueless and probably didn't understand right away. Sai, well Sai shook his head and glared at the building beside them, he still hadn't gotten over loosing Ino. Kakashi mumbled something into Shikamaru's ear. Only to get a reply of;

"First that was chapter 12, and two no I am not a sick pervert like some people."

"You read Icha Icha."

"No."

"But you knew what chapter-"

"Lucky guess."

"...closet pervert."

After two months the two decided to move in together. But of course, with Ino that meant REDECORATING!!

**Shikamaru's POV**

What is it with women and redecoration? I don't understand the concept at all! Ok, so you move into a new space that is already painted, furnished and liveable. If you're a man it's simple, you add maybe an extra poster, a game system... maybe a book or two and your done. It's not important as long as it serves its purpose right? Right. But when a woman moves into a new place it's a whole new story! It's shopping for matching furniture ((because apparently the couch with the hole in it and the bean bag chair don't count as living room must haves)). The walls must be repainted, the windows need drapes, the room needs colour, and display magazines, and flowers, and throw pillows!! Oh the throw pillows! The bed has 12 pillows on it… we use only two! Its 10 minutes of my life taking pillows off the bed, and putting them on! I don't get it! Then there are the candles in the bath room, never to be lit! Oh no, you can't light them you just have to look at them. There's the soft rugs around the toilet, and matching bowls and plates in the kitchen, cause plastic doesn't cut it anymore. The mantel needs pictures of us and our friends. Oh and I cannot forget the lovely assortment of enough soaps, shampoos and face products that add up to enough for us to open our own drug store. I do not understand this troublesome process of decorating, my plan was to sleep on the couch and let her have her fun… but nope. Now I am standing in the living room with a paintbrush in a bucket of paint staring at my beautiful brown and stained walls all set to paint it purple, oops no sorry I am not allowed to call it that, its called _mauve._ Its all colors to me, call it dingbat for all I care just don't make me be the one to fill the walls with it.

"Shika, muffin, are you painting the walls or trying to move them with your mind?"

I sighed, and stared at the brush in my hand, then back to the wall, then finally at Ino.

"Do I have to paint the walls? They were fine the way they were."

"Yes you have to paint them! They were disgusting! I want to live in a place that is clean, and cozy… not a rat hole! I have standards!"

Putting the paintbrush down I walked over to where she was. She was in the kitchen. When I walked in I was amazed. My kitchen was always a place that I avoided at all costs. But now, even though the table and chairs ((which she picked out)) were covered in the plastic. The room was bright and cheerful and full of colour.

"This is…amazing," I said as I looked around. Suddenly I felt something against my cheek I raised my hand to my cheek and saw that there was yellow on my face. I turned and saw Ino grinning with her finger covered in yellow paint. I gave her a small sheepish grin.

"Troublesome woman."

I then proceeded to pick her up, throw her over my shoulder and carry her out of the room. She squealed and squirmed. I threw her down on the couch, with one hand a held her down and with the other hand dipped all five of my fingers into the paint. Leaning over her I dangled them about her face.

"No Shika, don't," she managed to get out through giggles.

"This will teach you to be troublesome," I told her and brought my index finger down her nose.

She screamed and kicked her legs, but she was laughing.

"Ow Shika my stomach hurts from laughing, let me up…have mercy!"

I grinned and let her up, only for her to tackle me. We both rolled off the couch, and she had me pinned. She grabbed the paint bucket and stuck her whole hand in it. She smeared the paint all over my face and then ran. I got up to chase her. She was outside, running through the hall of the apartment building. I chased her down the stairs and outside. I managed to grab her wrist, both of us laughing covered in paint I leaned in and captured her lips. She wrapped her sticky hands behind my neck and locked her multi coloured fingers together. I deepened the kiss, and my tongue licked her lips as if asking permission. She opened her mouth and my tongue delved deeper into her mouth. It was then when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We broke apart and turned to see Sakura and Naruto standing on the sidewalk. I sighed, but Ino giggled.

"Look guys, we'd love to stay and chat, but a certain blonde thought it would be funny to paint me instead of the walls, so I have to go teach her a lesson."

With that I scooped her up bridal style and headed back towards the building

"Sakura save me! My hair is getting painty" she squealed and tried to squirm away. But I held her tight and before she could hear her friends answer we were back in the hall. I kicked my door back open and set her down. I gave her one quick peck on the cheek then went back to the living room. I sprawled out on the couch and closed my eyes. Now I was tired, damn girl made me run.

"Oh Shika," I knew that tone. I opened one eye slowly and saw Ino walking slowly towards me with a playful look in her eye. Maybe I wasn't that tired. She swung her leg over me and straddled my hips, and whispered in my ear

"When you're done here, I have something for you to do. It involves the bedroom."

"Uh huh," it was all I was able to bring my self to say.

Suddenly she sat up and jumped off me.

"Paint the bedroom, thanks hun," she called then ran back to the kitchen.

I lay there stunned by what had just happened. It didn't take a genius to realize I had just been had.

"Get back here troublesome woman!" I cried.

**xOxOxOxOx**

**AN/ alright, I liked that. Haha Ino is such a seductress. I did that mainly cause I can see myself doing that. :P. ok so I really liked this chapter, I don't know why. Also I think I did Shika's rant about women and decorating pretty well to… yay being able to get into the male mind! Alright so my friend told me to treat ur hits as reviews cause at least people are reading it, but I like thrive off reviews… so all you people reading even if u normally don't review, could you give me a little review… please! It means a lot… and remember to check back real often for updates as you can see I had two today so they come often…. Peace out**

**Ali**

**((if anyone wants to add me to Gtalk or MSN I am always more then happy to make new friends or if you have a question or request or idea. its: little. or **


	5. I Got Him First

**AN/ yo yo yo everybody!! Ok I am proud because once again I am not in class!!! Party on! Alright before I begin I just wanna thank everyone who is following this story it means a lot to me. But I really wanna thank ****tomboy14**** for reviewing every chapter and encouraging the story, because of that this chapter is for you! enjoy! **

**Ok, so here ends life with out worry… Temari's big entrance. Now I know that this happens in a lot of ShikaxIno fics but I am keeping mine different in a sense that instead of either becoming detached and crying, or pretending it didn't happen Ino is going to react in a more "real" way… as u will see in chapter 7 :P… oh man, kk if I don't update tomorrow its because I have my final civics exam (barf) on Monday so I am a little stressed… I'll try though… **

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna**

**XOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_Ding Dong _

"Shikamaru! Get the door!"

"Why can't you get it?"

"I'm…doing...something"

"Doing what"  
"something! Now just get the door!"

"Can I know?"

"NO! GET THE DAMN DOOR"

"Fine… troublesome woman"

"I heard that"

**Shikamaru's POV**

Damn troublesome woman! Can't get the damn door! What could she possibly be doing… I stumbled to the front door. I had been parked on the couch playing shougi trying to find a new way to beat Asuma in two moves rather then three. I hated getting up in the middle of a game, it made me lose my concentration and then I can't remember what I was doing. I groaned and pulled the door open, only to find someone I was **NOT **expecting to be there.

"Tem-Temari?" I stuttered. There she was, standing in all her glory in the door way. I hadn't seen her in a year. Every time she comes to Konoha she visits me, but I didn't know how Ino would like that. So I closed the door behind me and stood in the hall way with her.

"Hey Shika baby, long time no see?" she said and then began to fill me in on what she's been up to. I wasn't paying attention, not only because it was kinda boring I mean I don't really care about how Gaara took a liking to a cat and now shows affection towards another living creature. But also because I was suddenly very aware of how she was looking at me. Her eyes meeting mine, then she would smirk and the way she kept touching my arm. Sure she always did that, that's who she was but now I realize I think it meant more to her then I wanted.

"So Shika, how come I can't come in today? Hiding something from me? Ooh don't tell me you've got a woman in there?want another" she asked with a playful laugh.

_Oh my god! She is flirting with me… Temari is flirting… uh oh_

"Look Temari, I would invite you in except well since you've been here last, some things have happened and-"

"Shika muffin who are you talking to out here, Oh Temari"

Shit. Ino had come out behind me and seen who I was talking to. Her hand was beginning to grip my arm tighter.

"Ino?" Temari sounded surprised "what's this? Shikamaru, you keeping ladies past 10 o clock that's a surprise! This one is here at noon… and oh my still in your shirt I see, how cute"

Ino's hand was so tight it threatened to cut off my circulation

"Actually, I _live _here Temari. I am his _girlfriend…_now Shika muffin, you didn't tell me we were having company"

The word company was strained as she said it. I could tell I was going to get quite the ear full later.

"I didn't know" I said quietly.

"Well, let's not just stand here, invite her in! I'm sure she has had a long day."

Temari looked surprised that Ino let her in so fast. I think she was expecting to be sent away. As she walked in I could tell she was surprised. The apartment now looked less like a gas station and more like a home.

"It's so quaint" she said looking around "I can almost here the pitter patter of little Nara feet now"

I braced myself for the worst, but Ino just laughed. When we got to the kitchen I sat myself in a chair and stared at the table. This was not going to go well. The room was so tense I was almost drowning. Temari sat to and Ino put some food onto the table.

"So tell me, how long have you been together" she asked leaning onto the table and resting her head on her hands.

"Almost three months now" Ino said with a tone of voice that almost screamed _hahaha I got him first sucker! _

"Three months… not to long"

I mentally smacked my hand to my forehead. Ino must be dying in side. I glanced in her direction. The smile on her face looked forced; I could tell she was raging inside. Temari on the other hand looked pleased. She then took the time to stand

"Well I have to get to the Hokage. It's been good catching up, ill see you later"

With that she took her leave and I braced myself for the worst. 

"What the HELL is she doing here" she demanded marching in front of me and placing her hands on her hips

"I don't know, she visits me from time to time"

"That wasn't a visit! All she did was insult me"

"She never insulted you"

"She meant it! God that makes me angry! Don't bring her here anymore"

"But Ino"

"NO! She wants you and I wont let her get her sandy whorish fingers anywhere near you"

"Ino! You are overreacting! You always say how much you respect her!"

"I did until the little sand monkey tries to steal my man"

"She didn't try to-"

"Look! Don't say it! Just DON'T bring her here"

I didn't get another word in, instead I just watched as she stormed out of the room to the bedroom. I flinched as the door slammed. I sat down at the table again. Temari said she was in town for a week. This was not going to be a good week.

**Ino's POV**

WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! Coming in here and trying to move in on my man! I knew she always liked him. She was so obvious in her ways. Always touching his arm and flaunting her perfect body in front of him! and of course the dumb idiot is so oblivious to it all thinking she is just his friend, one of the guys, well earth to deer boy do your guy friends ever call you baby and flirt with you. That's what I thought. I mean can you picture Kiba standing in little short shorts touching his arm and telling him how much he loves his hair down? No I didn't think so! She is bad news, she better get out of here soon!

"Calm down Ino" I said to myself quietly "you got the man, you got him"

But at the back of my mind I couldn't shake the question

For how long?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**AN/ alright, so there enters Temari… I thought that was good-ish…I don't know… oh well… I'm so tired I have so much do this week! I have two exams, a Latin test, an English test and an essay about the Canadian parliamentary system due… it's a wonder I found time to write this… so if my updates don't come everyday like they have been doing then that is why…sorry but hey! I think I do a good job, some people only get theirs up once a week to have 1,000 word chapters everyday is pretty good I'd say :P tis all, remember don't run with scissors, stay in school! **

**- Ali**


	6. You Bastard

**AN/ ya ok, so you know how in chapter five at one point the chapter the words "sandy whorish fingers" appears? Kk well I am in a classics club at my school and I wrote the skit we are performing. So while it was on the big overhead projector I hit control V instead of control Y. so instead of redoing I pasted, causing that sentence to appear and my teacher looked so shocked I almost died. The other thing was my friend who edits this was there and she was killing herself laughing. So was everyone else but they didn't get it and I had to explain myself later.. oh man it was bad… :P OMG TODAY I GOT A NEW GUINEA PIG!!! His Name is Steve… but it might be a girl now… oh well… its sooooooo cute **

**Editor's note:**

**Okay, for one thing, I wasn't the only one laughing! And I wasn't the worst either, and I did not die… I died from the lack of punctuation I found when I was editing this story… gah! falls over dead**

**End editor's note**

**Kk this chapter has Ino vision…something I have only done once so far… but it is necessary for now. Ok just a few little noties : first of all I want to say that for this chapter to be fully understood you need to know that I see Ino and Chouji as sort of a brother sister kind of relationship, **

**Also it's what you have all been waiting for! Let the craze begin!!**

**oXoXoXoXo**

**Ino's POV**

Is it just me or when you weigh yourself in the morning you way a lot less then the day before and you get all happy, then at night when you do it again its like 3 pounds more then it was the day before! That is cracked up! Damn scale. What ever. It says now that I am 108 and I am sticking to that! I need to cut down on the sugar. Shikamaru left early this morning, he had a mission of some sort with Chouji and Asuma. I hate being all alone in the house it makes me lonely. I could call Sakura and invite her over… no, she is busy today with work down at the hospital. Hinata? No mission, Tenten? Hmmm I haven't hung out with her in a while. Oh wait no her and Neji are on a two week vacation in the wave country. Awww I don't want to be all alone today. I need to be with someone to take my mind off the way Temari looked at my boyfriend yesterday.

I sighed and lay back on the bed. I was still in my pyjamas and wanted to curl up and fall back asleep. Luckily at that point the phone rang. I grabbed it almost to eagerly, but I couldn't help it I was desperate for companionship of some kind.

"Hello?" I asked slightly out of breath from the dive across the bed. Shika insists on having it on his side, cause it is to troublesome to lean over me to answer it. I'm sorry I tend to sleep through phone calls, I need my beauty sleep, bags are soooooooo unbecoming!

"Hello, is Shikamaru there?"

It was a woman's voice. I was confused for a moment or two until it hit me who this had to be.

"May I ask who is calling?" I asked, though I knew full well who it was.

"It's Temari."

"No he is not here right now," I said dryly. I was hoping she would get the point that I didn't want her talking to him. She didn't.

"Do you know when he'll be home so I could call back?"

I sighed, I knew this was going to make me sound like a bitch, but who cares! I sound like a bitch all the time, it's almost fun.

"No I do not, in fact I think that it would be for the best if you don't call here anymore. Ever." With that I slammed the phone down, but the slam of the phone just wasn't satisfying enough so I grabbed the cord and yanked it from the wall.

"I need a shower," I mumbled to myself, and wandered to the bathroom. I slowly undressed and pulled my hair out of its pony tail. Once I was undressed I stepped onto the scale, 108.5, almost there. I then grabbed the plastic purple shower cap off the counter and stuffed my long hair into it. Once I was satisfied I turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn warm.

Once I was out of the shower I got dressed and headed out into town. There was no one around, so I wasn't expecting to see anyone. I hadn't bothered to really make my self look really presentable, I just through on some sweat pants and a tank top and left my hair down. I headed to the market, we were short on a few things and I might as well take advantage of a day alone to get the shopping done.

"Ino? Hey! I'm not the only one left in town today! Awesome!" I turned around with a smile. So I wasn't alone, and not only that the person calling me was fun to hang out with.

"Kibby!" I squealed! I ran and through my arms around the Inuzuka's neck. "Kibby" was my nickname I had given the boy. Once I let him go I smiled.

"I thought I was all alone today! Oh my god I am not letting you leave me."

Kiba laughed.

"Ya my whole team is out on missions today, I thought I was the only one left and that the fifth was trying to tell me something. Oh well, hey have you eaten?" when I shook my head he continued.

"Well here, my mum is barbequing and I just ran to get bus," he gestured to the bag in his hand, "since you're all alone today wanna join us? It's fun! My mum is a great cook."

I nodded happily, this day was starting to look better.

"GODAMN BARBAQUE! LIGHT OR I'LL COME IN THERE AND MAKE YOU LIGHT! YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

We entered the Inuzuka backyard to see Tsume fighting with a barbeque and Hana simply laughing beside her holding a plate of burgers. I looked around, I don't think I have ever been in the back yard before now. It was nice, there were dogs' houses lining the back of the yard and there was a big pool in the center. We were on the deck, with a patio set and a barbeque. I always envied the Inuzuka clan. They were always laughing and having fun, unlike most other clans and my family. Always serious always training. When we were young Kiba was trained in the form of games and now he is the strongest of the rookie nine ((in taijutsu anyway)). I always wished my family could be like his.

"Hey ma! You're gonna break it" Kiba yelled, but he to was laughing.

"Almost, almost, almost….YES VICTORY!!! Take THAT metal demon!"

Tsume has finally managed to get the grill lit, and was now jumping around the deck in celebration, while the oldest of the Inuzuka siblings, or pups as their mum called them, began putting the burgers on. It was then that Kiba's mum noticed me. She smiled and walked over.

"Well hello there, you're Ino right? We've met a few times."

She pulled kiba into a headlock.

"Well well Kiba, I didn't know my little puppy had a girlfriend!"

Kiba blushed.

"Ma!... don't call me that!! And she's not my girlfriend, she's with Shikamaru."

"well then what are you brining her here for! Trying to steal her? She is a pretty one."

"MUM! She's right there!"

"So? She knows she's pretty."

I simply looked away, embarrassed. Luckily Hana came to my rescue.

"Umm guys! I burned these ones, and put out the barbeque in the process of putting out the small fire… what's say we go swimming and let mum take care of these?"

While Tsume began to curse the metal contraption once more, Hana ushered us into the house.

"Sorry about that Ino. I'm Hana if you don't remember me."

I shook my head.

"No I remember you."

We walked up the stairs. I couldn't help but look at the photos on the way up. The wall was filled with pictures of Kiba and Hana as babies and toddlers. I stopped to look at one longer. It was Kiba around 3, he had a harness and kiddie leash on and was tied to a pole in the backyard. He had a dog dish on his head and was smiling like a fool.

" I hated that harness, but I loved to pretend I was a dog, so I put up with it."

He told me as he smiled from the top of the stairs. I laughed and walked the rest of the way up. When we got to the second floor, he went to his room and I went with Hana where she lent me one of her suits. I quickly changed and we met up with Kiba back outside.

"YAHOO!"

His loud yell rang through the air, as I watched him cannon ball into the large pool, Akamaru following close behind. I was soaked from head to toe, but laughed as he came up. He stared at me. I was sort of uncomfortable and shifted slightly. He noticed my awkwardness and blushed and turned away. Until he was hit in the head with a beach ball.

"KIBA! HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING? DON'T STARE! WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB AT TIMES!"

Tsume roared at her son from the porch, and I just quietly slipped into the pool.

I spent the rest of the day with them. After lunch they invited me to spend more time with them. It was fun, they were so close as a family. Against Kiba's will I heard all kinds of embarrassing stories of when he was young and saw tons of albums. But when it came to be 5 I said I had to leave, Shika was supposed to be home now.

"Here, I'll walk with you," Kiba said and together we walked out into the street.

We talked a bit more on the way to the bar where Shikamaru always hangs out after missions. I was going to surprise him there. I felt myself closer to the Inuzuka now, and would definitely call him the next time I was bored. When we arrived at the bar we walked in and all we could see was people. It was as if the entire village was here tonight. I split from Kiba, who went to see his team, and looked for my boyfriend. I found Chouji first.

"Hey! Ino!" he yelled over the music and shouting of the other people.

"Hey! Where is Shika?"

"Over by the bar, Teamri showed up and started talking to him"

Temari… shit! I turned fast and pushed my way through the crowd. I had to get to him, FAST. I was soon able to see the bar, and I looked for the spiky ponytail in the crowed. I finally saw it down near one end.

"Ino! Hold on, stop going so fast"

I was about 7 feet behind Shikamaru and was about to say his name, when I saw something that will be burned in my mind forever. He kissed Temari.

He

Kissed

Her

I was in shock. I just stood there and stared. I felt Chouji's hand on my shoulder but I pulled away. And ran from the building. I couldn't help the tears, Kiba tried to stop me as I ran out but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. The last things I heard from the building was Chouji yelling my name and Kiba screaming.

"YOU BASTARD!"

**oXoXoXoXo**

**AN/ **

**Alright, so I know this chapter was horrible, and I mean HORRIBLE! The writing style sucks beyond belief! But hey, I am studying for an exam too so at least give my credit of posting. **

**Arlright so if you are wondering why like the entire thing is at Kiba's house, well I needed a way to fill her day. I hate just saying the day is over, and I love Kiba and his family so I was like hey go spend time with him. That and I want him to play a huge part later, so I need him to be close-ish to Ino… oh and also, I am probably going to post two chappies today.. if not, then I am going to get most of 7 done today and post it first thing tomorrow!! Tis all for now**

**-Ali**


	7. GET OUT

**AN/ alright chapter 7!! First off, I know that in most fics when someone gets cheated on they do one of following:**

**wallow in misery and emohood**

**pretend it didn't happen**

**cry endlessly**

**or forgive the person immediately**

**Well I feel that those reactions are not real at all!! I am going to make mine more set in reality! This is what I think would happen if Ino, or any self respecting girl in that matter, was cheated on. Enjoy!**

**oXoXoXoXo**

**Shikamaru's POV **

"TEMARI! WHAT THE HELL?!" I couldn't help but shout at her. I am not one to raise my voice, it's a troublesome act, but this was too far. The girl came to "talk" to me. She was clearly drunk off her mind and suddenly just grabbed me and forced me into a kiss. I pushed her off as best I could, but only to see Ino staring in horror and then fleeing the building.

Shit!

I stood up, I had to catch her! I had to explain this wasn't my doing, wasn't what I had wanted to happen. I saw Chouji give me a look that just said "what the hell man" and ran after her. I felt even worse now. I was the scum on the under belly of the universe. I took a bout 3 steps after her when Kiba came out of no where looking pissed.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled and punched me square in the eye. I hit the ground hard.

"What the hell do you think you were doing you asshole?! That girl loves you more then you will ever know and you don't deserve her ever! And you go and cheat on her, you cheat on her! Do you have any idea how goddamn lucky you are to have her as a friend let alone LOVE her! You are the biggest jerk I have ever met in my entire life!" he then spat and stormed away. I think I missed something, since when did Inuzuka care so much about Ino? But that wasn't important, I had to find her!

I got up as fast as I could and ran from the bar. I could feel my eye swelling as I ran, but I ignored the pain. I could see my apartment now, and there was a light on so I knew she was home by now. I just hoped she would listen.

"Ino?" I called as I opened the door slowly. I looked around, I couldn't see her anywhere but I could hear noises coming from the bedroom. I didn't get much farther then the door way when I saw her come around the corner, and did she look pissed.

"YOU!" she screamed and pointed at me.

"You disgust me! I can't even look at you right now!"

I put my hand up in an almost defensive way

"Ino, calm down let me explain."

"CALM DOWN! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. What I saw in there does not need explaining Nara. I can't even look at you right now. Get out! Just get out"

She picked up the suitcase near her and thrust it at me. I held it dumbfounded.

"But Ino! It wasn't my fault"

"NOT YOUR FAULT! How is it not you fault, you tripped and landed on her lips? I'm not stupid Shikamaru! I know she is pretty! But thought you loved me!"

"I do love you."

"LIAR" She screamed at me and grabbed a plate off the table near by and hurled it at my head. I ducked as it smashed behind me.

"Just get out, I can't look at you right now, just get out," I did as I was told and grabbed the suitcase and left though the front door. I turned around to say one last thing but was met with her throwing one last object out the door and then slamming it in my face. I bent down to pick up what she had thrown. It was a picture of the two of us, and the frame was now smashed.

I wandered out of the apartment building in what seemed like slow-motion. Tears were beginning to fall down my cheeks.

"Shikamaru?"

I heard her call from above. I looked up and saw her standing on the balcony above me. Had she forgiven me?

"You forgot this,"

With that she hurled my shougi bored off the balcony and it smashed inches away from me on the sidewalk. She then turned and slammed the door shut.

I stepped over the fragments, and picked up the queen. I placed it into my pocket and kept walking. When I finally got to where I was headed I sighed and knocked weakly. I didn't want to com here, but I had no choice, when the door opened I couldn't help but look pathetic.

"Mom, Ino kicked me out."

**XoXoXoX**

**AN/ ok it was really short, but I wanna go to bed I have big exam tomorrow! WISH ME LUCK, I REALLY NEED IT!!**

**I think that was a really realistic version of what Ino would do… review please**

**- Ali**


	8. Flame of the Heart

**AN/ aww poor Shika muffin was kicked out, oh well in Ino's eyes it served him right. Ok so OMG I finished my civics exam and I don't think I did to badly. All I got to do now is get through English, Science and Latin and this crazed hell is done .**

**Oh man, I went snowshoeing with my class as a warm up trip before we go dog sledding and omg I pulled my groin. TT it hurts to move it even the slightest…whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Alrighty, so I always laugh when I write Shika's mum… she makes me laugh in her crazy mood swings, so I am gonna have fun with this!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer ((forgot this for a while…DON'T SUE!)): I do not own Naruto…but I do know I am out of disclaimer fun TT**

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

**Shikamaru's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly as the sun shone through the window and across my face. I sighed as I rolled over to face the empty side of the bed. I had hit rock bottom. My girlfriend kicked me out for something I didn't do, I had a black eye and I was back living at home. I felt like shit, and was sure I looked it to. I slowly pulled myself from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I sneered at myself. My hair was a mess and my eyes had huge bags under them. I ran my comb though my hair a few times and decided to leave it down. I didn't have the will to tie it up right now. It was getting longer and needed a cut, but once again that could wait till another day. I went to my closet and looked for few moments before muttering;

"Fuck it," and walked downstairs in my boxers. I sat down at the table and rested my head in my hands. I couldn't help but think that I had something so perfect in my life and I let it slip away. I had the love of my life, who now hated me, and a house that was gone and a future that was gone. I couldn't help but let the tears slip down my face. I had cried more last night then I had in my life, and now I had opened a flood gate, and there was no stopping it now.

"SHIKAMARU! Where is your shirt!! This is a table not a bar!! Go upstairs this instant young man and put something decent on!"

I looked up meekly, my eyes filled with tears and muttered,

"Mum, please, not now."

In and instant her mood switched. Growing up I hated it, her crazy mood swings switching from loving to crazy, but right now I was glad for it.

"Oh, Shika hunny, I'm sorry! I know it hurts! Please don't cry, I hate seeing my big boy cry!"

I didn't really answer her, I just shrugged out of her embrace and wandered outside. I could hear her muttering in the kitchen as I left

"His poor little heart is broken! It's so sad, isn't it Muffin?"

I stopped, Muffin!?

I turned around slowly and saw my mum holding a cat. I then remembered she got it after I moved out so she could have something to dote on… that I didn't mind, but Muffin! What kind of name is that?

I continued outside and by the time I got to the deer pen I leaned on the gate and watched as my dad led a small fawn away from the heard. He looked up and saw me staring and walked over.

"Hey, how you holding up buddy?"

I shrugged and bent down and picked up the young fawn. I looked into its small helpless face and felt a pang of envy. It had no stress, no problems, no worries in its small life. To be my namesake now would be a dream come true.

"I'm ok, I just wish she would let me talk to her so I could tell her what really happened."

"What did happen son?"

I looked up and my dad and sighed, I placed the small animal back on the ground. I hopped onto the fence and told him everything that had happened.

"Give her time, she'll come around" he told me. He turned to go back to the herd but hesitated, he turned back to me and put a hand on my shoulder

"Hang in there son, and remember no matter what happens I am proud of you."

He seemed hesitant in his words. You have to understand with me and my dad we never showed much devotion or admiration towards each other. We both gave each other the space that we ourselves wanted. But now, he stood there awkwardly, but I got off the fence and went for what I really needed now. I hugged my dad. And I began to cry again into his shoulder. He seemed uncertain at first then held me close like a father should, and for the first time I felt truly close to my father.

"I just want her to forgive me," I cried.

"She will son, she will."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

**Ino's POV**

I crouched on my balcony with a small metal pail and pictures. Lots and lots of pictures. Sakura was due over any minute and I wouldn't start until she got here. I heard my door open and Sakura calling my name. I didn't answer, I didn't feel the want to. When she walked onto the balcony she just stared at me, with pity in her eyes. I looked like a mess. My hair was down and limp, I had no make up and dark circles around my eyes.

"Did you bring them?"

She nodded slowly and crouched beside me.

"Why did you want them?"

I didn't answer and merely took the replicas of the pictures of our trip to the beach. It had been me, Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto. I flipped through the pictures of me and Shikamaru as we laughed and played in the water. Then at once I dropped them into the pail. I dumped the rest of the pictures after it and reached into my pocket for a match book. I lit one and dropped it into the bucket and watched them go up into flames. I began to cry as the flames grew larger and larger. I felt Sakura's arm slip around my shoulder and I bawled into her arm, as my love burned.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN/ OMFG I BROKE SHIKA!!! Lol, I made this chapter so emo!! Alright, sorry for not updating in a while, as you all know I have been uber busy lately… but oh well... while studying for Latin and listening to a sad song (( My Skin, By Natalie Merchant)) I wrote chappie 8!!! Enjoy!! 9 might not be till the weekend… but I'll try for earlier **

**-Ali**


	9. Let me Go

**AN/ chapter nine!!!! W00T!!! lol, ok I totally ACED my Latin test!! Twas awesome!, and today was my chemistry test, then my exam on Friday and then this crazed academic mayhem is over!!! W00t!!!**

**Alrighty, so I am sorry this fic is sooooooo delayed in being posted, but as u can see I am a very busy person . Ok, also, this sort of advertisement but check out the fic called ****Broken Soul: Saving the Promise**** by ****Shouri no Hana****. It's a really good fic! And worth the read. It was written by a good friend of mine, who wishes to leave her name anonymous… but I call her my little cherry blossom , myes… she's gonna kill me tomorrow… oh well… (It's the same one I call Itachi and sprayed with a water bottle… :P) **

**Ok on to the fic, now my little cherry blossom suggested that I make Naruto the one that talks to Shika, because he is the kind of person who will listen to everyone's side before making a opinion himself, so that is what I shall do… also ENTER SAI!!! AHHHH!! Now there is something you should know, I HATE SAI!! OMG I HATE HIM!! I don't really know why… I just do…so if he ends up being an ass… that is why… oh and also, this is the chap explaining why I needed Kiba close to Ino… Enjoy!**

**Favourite quote of the week: DON'T CALL ME PIGGY!!!... ((Hahaha stupid sister!! XP))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own a Konoha headband that I like to wear around my hips.**

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**Shikamaru's POV**

Of all people to go to with a problem, I had to choose him. On a normal occasion I would avoid him when it comes to all my problems, but at a time like this he was the only one I know who would listen to me. Everyone else just assumes that I cheated on Ino on purpose! Even Chouji slammed the door in my face, now **that **hurt. He is my best friend and he won't even listen to what happened! I didn't say he had to believe me, but at least LISTEN! How many times had I consoled him? Listened to him? And now when I have something wrong, he isn't there to help me… some best friend he is.

Anyway, on most days he is the easiest person to find, but for some reason today I can't find him. Anywhere. I have walked around this village countless times yet I still can't find him. I asked Tsunade if he had a mission, but she told me he didn't. The way she looked at me was one of the freakiest things I think I've ever seen. She looked almost truly sorry for me, at least some one is sorry for me, not pissed off.

Then, I saw him. Sitting not too far ahead of me. In a tea shop. I froze. What the HELL is he doing in a tea shop? Alone? Is he trying to declare to the world that he has no masculinity to speak of? If he is, he is doing a pretty damn good job at it!. Luckily my fears were put to rest when a pink headed kunoichi came out from what I am assuming is the rest room. I sighed, getting him alone would be harder then I thought.

"Sakura? Don't leave me alone in this place!"

I sighed and entered the shop slowly. I hated this place for two reasons. One, the pink frilly accents everywhere pissed me off, and two, Ino used to always take me here… and it was something I didn't want to think about right now. But I walked slowly to their table, my hands shoved deep into my pockets, head down. And when I got near they drew silent. And finally I was in front of the one person I knew would listen to me.

Naruto.

Sakura just looked away, her eyes distant. I knew she was on Ino's side, of course she was!

"Naruto, can I talk to you… its kind of personal" I muttered. Looking away and hunching my shoulders even more then I thought possible.

"sure, sit down"

I groaned, this was becoming troublesome but I sat anyway. I figured if Sakura hears the truth too then maybe it will make its way to Ino. I know how girls work, they talk…a lot. So I sat and put my face in my hands for a few minutes before starting.

"ok well… its about me and Ino. She is misunderstanding! I didn't cheat on her. Yes I kissed Temari but it wasn't my fault. Temari was drunk, and it turns out she always had a thing for me. So she forced herself on me, which was when Ino came, and she left before I pushed Temari off. And when I tried to tell her this, she whipped a plate at my head. And now all I want is to talk to her and explain what happened but she wont let me anywhere near her! And no one is around to help me. No one will look at me cause they think I am some sort of slimy bastard."

When I finished I took a deep breath. It felt good to get this off my chest. Really good.

"why did you come to me? Why not Chouji?"

I was almost expecting this question, because after all I tell Chouji everything.

"he is on Ino's side for this one. I went to him but he slammed a door in my face. And I knew you listen to everyone's problems so I knew you would listen to me when no one else would."

I put my head onto the table and groaned. And then I felt a hand rubbing small circles in my back. I looked up and surely enough saw Sakura. Her expression looked sorry.

"I'm sorry Shika" she said softly " I didn't know. But why don't you try to win her back?"

I looked away. I didn't know how to _woo_ a girl. I didn't have to with Ino and she is the only girl I have ever been with.

"I don't know how" I mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"look, I'll talk to Ino. In the mean time try to think of a way to win her back?"

I nodded, this would be harder then any mission I had ever taken part in. sure I was a genius, but this was something entirely on its own.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**Ino's POV **

I think I have been shopping 7 times in the last 3 days. Its all I can think of to do to keep my mind off the shit that's happened recently. So now as I walk aimlessly down the streets of Konoha I feel as if I know every shop, every sale, every article on sale by heart. And I was just getting ready to go back home when I heard it.

"Ino! Baby! I heard you and Shikamaru broke up. What a shame, you were tooooooo cute together"

I froze. I know that tone. That sarcastic dry wit. Sai. I turned slowly.

"what do you want" I asked bitterly. He was leaning against a door frame of a near by shop. He pushed himself up and walked towards me slowly, his arms crossed and his smirk looked like that of a demon.

"nothing… just wanted to see how my favourite little flower is doing all on her own."

He was getting closer, to close for my liking. I remembered now why I broke up with him in the past. He was to pushy, to agressive, and now I think he is almost scary. And glancing around I see now he has a point. I am all alone.

He has me pushed up against a door frame. This is not good.

"I still haven't gotten over you dumping me like that, my little flower" he hisses, leaning in to close to my face. I turn my head to the side, and try to make a move to leave but he uses one hand to turn my head to face him and puts the other on my stomach to stop me from leaving. I begin to panic.

"Sai… let me go"

I try to sound firm, but I voice is wavering, he can tell I am scared and it makes him laugh.

"not yet my little flower, I'm not done with you yet"

He leans in close to my face, I struggle to move but he is still holding my tight. I squeeze my eyes shut, oh please god no.

"HEY! I believe she asked you to let her go! And when I woman asks nicely, you do it"

A loud voice rings clear. My eyes open and I see Kiba standing near us, and he looks pissed.

"Kiba!" I manage to say. Sai backs up and I quickly get out from between him and the door. He sneers at me and flips Kiba the bird and then leaves in a puff of smoke. Once he is gone I realize that I was holding back tears. I sit on the ground where I am and begin to cry. Kiba looks startled but rushes over.

"hey! Ino! Its ok! Don't cry, please!"

I lean on his shoulder and burry my head in his chest.

"please, Kiba, just take me home! Please"

He nods and helps me off the ground. With one arm around my shoulder he leads me home through a short cut I didn't know in the alleyways. This way no one has to see me cry again.

OxOxOxOxOxO

**AN/ awww Kiba is such a sweetie! And Sai is such an ass! Lol. Once again sorry it took so long, but here it is! Enjoy! Next chapter Shika tries to woo Ino…will he succeed…find out!!!**

**- Ali**


	10. Somebody Listen

AN/ heheheh ok, so I am evil about making Sai an ass… and thank-you Alex for the cookie . Anyways, sorry if there were lots of grammar mistakes in the last chapter, my Beta wasn't online and it was too late to call her so I edited myself… BAD PLAN!! Never make a dyslexic edit something…. Lol

Editor's note: Hooray for dyslexia! ((ish dyslexic too))

**Ok I don't want any flames about Asuma from the chapter. I DO read the manga, I KNOW I made them older so "stuff" happened… but I am saying it didn't for the sake of this chapter…. Alrighty! On to the fic!!**

**OXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Shikamaru's POV 

"You want me to teach you how to what?!"

Ok so I can see why Asuma was a bit shaken by my question. I don't blame him. I come to him seeking advice and help all the time. But this was different. All those other times it had been about ninjitsu and techniques. Well… this was about a technique… just a different sort.

I went to Auma's house after leaving the tea shop. I needed guidance, so I went to Asuma. Everyone in Konoha knew that he was a romantic genius. He had won the heart of Kurenai with no trouble, and let's just say the way he did it was amazing. Anyways, so I went to his house and knocked on the door. He opened it slowly, and when he saw it was me he merely opened the door wider and beckoned me in. I sat down on the couch and opened my mouth to explain again what had happened, but he raised a hand to stop me.

"No need Shikamaru. I know what happened. I went to your house earlier to talk to see how you were holding up and lecture you about breaking young girls' hearts, but you weren't there so I talked with your dad and he told me everything."

Which brings me back to where I started. I asked him bluntly to teach me to win a girls heart. And I think it startled him.

"Win her heart…. Have you been talking to your mum?"

"Sakura."

"That's worse!"

I sighed,

"Well…will you help or not."

"Fine…. Here I have a plan"

**A few painfully long hours later **

"This better work."

"Of course it will work! I am a romantic genius!"

"That title was self proclaimed wasn't it?"  
"Damn straight."

"Asuma?"

"What?"

"Put out the damn cigarette or you can't stay"

"Fine fine."

Somehow I managed to be perched on a tree branch outside my old apartment, with my old teacher. His "plan" had been put to action and now it was a matter of time before she got home so I could see the results. I have to admit it was sweet, not enough to win her back but enough to maybe get her to talk to me again. Maybe, just maybe.

Ino's POV 

Last night, after Kiba brought me home I spent the whole day at home. But this evening I had to leave for a while, I needed groceries and fresh air. When I got back to the apartment, as soon as I walked through the doors I knew something was wrong. The lights were on, and I had purposely turned them off when I left an hour ago. I walked cautiously into the living room and then I saw it. It filled an entire couch.

On the table there were candles, my favourite scent now filled the room. There were huge bouquets of my favourite flowers, white lilies, on both ends of the couch. In the middle was a huge piece of post board with the words;

"Forgive me," and, "I love you," painted on it in pink and red paint. And in front of it were these two large stuffed animals, one of a pig and one of a deer, holding hands.

I just stared at it. I didn't know what to do. It was a sweet gesture, but it would take more then that to win me over. I gently picked up the deer doll and carried it with me to my room. Maybe I was too harsh. But maybe I wasn't. I'm not just gong to forgive him like that, but I might give him a chance to talk.

Shikamaru's POV 

"Was that a good sign?"

"Was what?"

"Weren't you watching?"

"Sort of..."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Did you know that you can see right into Tenten's house from here?"

"…troublesome."

Ok, well he was no help, but in my books, that was a good sign. Maybe she'll let me talk to her now… maybe.

**XOxOxOxOxOx**

**AN/ yay!! Sorry, but I think that is so cute lilies are my fave flower and I think it is so cute… ah well… I like Asuma in this alot…he entertains me, He'll be there again later. **

**ALSO, I am leaving for a dogsledding trip on Saturday, so I will not be writing anything until wenesday, so I am sorry… but I will be in the middle of the woods with a bunch of dogs so I can't really update…XD**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

AN/ hey everyone sorry if this got your hopes up but this IS NOT a chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not stopped writing this story, I just have a few little things. Firstly if you read my author's notes you will know that I just got back form dogsledding so I have TONS of work to catch up on and will be spending the next few days doing mostly only work. Secondly, I am having _slight _ writers block, so I have to work out what I want to happen (you may see a little oneshot or something while I try and fix the block).

Alright so, sorry about the delay. The next chapter will be here in like 5 days TOPS. So keep checking back and again I am sorry for the delay, I will update as soon as I can, I am just SOOOO busy!!

Ali.

(if you want to contact me add me to msn. The adress is (( erase the spaces in between the words, if I don't put them there the site will earse the link TT )) machine ((underscore)) faction20 hotmail . com )


	12. Slumber Party

**AN/ sorry it took so long you guys! But it's late (where I am) and I feel like writing so I am gonna. Now I know where I want to go with the plot line (writers block is over!! Everyone celebrate!!) But I don't want to do it just yet… so this chapter is like a filler-ish thing. All it really does is but a confirmation on why Kiba and Ino will never get together and it only has a little Shika.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did it would be called Shikamaru and make a lot less money.**

**XOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**Ino's POV**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this"

I walked into Kiba's apartment slowly and dropped my bags on the floor. I looked around it was cleaner then I expected his house to be, but by looking closely I could see that he had just shoved things into random shelves and corners in an attempt to make it look neater then it was. I smiled. The Inuzuka had come to my house earlier and told me to pack my bags we were going to have a sleep over. It took him some persuading but eventually I agreed. He picked up my bag and I followed him into the living room. I laughed pretty hard when I saw sleeping bags laid out on the floor. It really was a sleepover. But then I saw that there were three bags.

"Umm Kiba, who else is coming" I asked slowly.

"Well it wouldn't be a slumber party with just two would it?"

"It's not much with three"

"Shhh its better"

I smiled and sat down on one of the bags.

"So who is coming?"

"He should be here already… somewhere"

I looked up startled. I didn't sense anyone else in the house. How could they be here somewhere? I looked nervously behind me. The way he wasn't t answering me I was worried it was Shino. Not that I didn't like the guy, but he was not slumber party material... and kinda creepy sometimes. Kiba sat down next to me and shrugged

"Oh well I guess he isn't here right now"

I nodded slowly. I was still a little confused by the whole thing. It was so out of the blue. But I wasn't going to let it bug me; I was going to have fun if it killed me!

And I did! For the next hour I completely forgot about Shikamaru and had fun. It was almost like when I have sleepovers with Sakura or Tenten. We made popcorn and talked. I painted my toe nails and had to tackle and then sit on Kiba to do his. And as we sat back to watch a movie (Cruel Intentions, after much begging from me) I couldn't help but think

'Why_ didn't I fall for him instead?' _

I blushed and then reached for his hand, but he pulled away immediately and shifted away looking uncomfortable. I drew back, embarrassed.

_God I'm so stupid! _

I was expecting him to leave the room, but instead he turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Look Ino! Its not you! You are an amazing girl and one of my best friends. It's just that I feel that you and Shikamaru will work this through and I don't want it to be because of me that you don't. And secondly I am taken."

"Taken! What! By who?"

He sighed and then blushed

"I haven't told anyone… because it's kind of a personal thing, and a little awkward to discuss"

_I am so confused! What the hell is going on! The only girl not taken in Konoha is Hinata… but I know for a fact that she is not with Kiba! Who the hell is it?_

Before I could ask anymore I heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"Kiba…? And Ino if you are here… I'm home! And I have dinner!!"

I heard a voice ring through the front hall. I knew that voice very well. And when he stepped into view in the living room door way I confirmed it. Kankuro. He was the third person joining us. But why him… then it hit me. I looked from Kiba to Kankuro and back to Kiba, who was blushing like a maniac while Kankuro just looked confused.

"Oh my god! Kiba your-"I couldn't finish it. Kiba was gay!!! Since when? He was one of the most macho men I knew! But that would explain a lot. Like why he never had a girlfriend.

"Yes Ino, I'm gay! But you can't tell anyone. Please" Kiba's voice sounded like he was almost pleading. I of course agreed and then gushed about how cute it was that they were together.

The rest of the evening went well. We cooked pasta (took two tries for it to not over cook) watched movies and talked. And by the end of the evening when we were all in our sleeping bags on the floor I heard Kankuro mutter

"Hey Ino"

"Ya Kanky"

"You're our fag hag"

"Shut up kitty!"

**OxOxOxOxOxO**

**AN/ never mind, no Shikamaru. Lol so yes, Kiba is gay! So he and Ino will NOT be getting back together in this fic. Awww I love Kanky, he is like a big kitty with the ears on his hat :D…. anyway this chapter sucked ass cause I just got over writers block and my writing is bad, I promise next time it will be better. Hahaha next time Shika plans his big Wooing… it's gonna be awesome! I promise!**

**Sorry for filler **

**-Ali**


	13. View from the roof

**AN/ ok… here we go. I have a feeling this is going to end up being one of my favourite chapters. I have had this chapter planned since the beginning, and it was originally going to end the whole story…cept now I am going to continue it longer. I know that I switch POVs a lot… but bear with me, it had to be done. Also, try to guess who the Anbu are ((its REALLY REALLY easy)).**

**XOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**Shikamaru's POV**

Rock bottom. It's not a place I would promote. It's like living in your own personal slice of hell. I've fucked a few things up in my life, I admit it. I am not a perfect person, and this is not a perfect life. But this, I believe, is the single worst feeling I have ever had. I tried a simple gesture and can see now that it is not enough. I've run out of ideas, I am a genius without a thought. There is no sneaky little trick up my sleeve. No this is it, I have nothing left.

**General POV **

In every village there is one spot that can be seen throughout then entire place. No matter where you stand you can see it. In Konoha this is the Hokage's building. Scaling this building would be nothing for a ninja. Ask any of them and they will give you the simple answer of how they wouldn't even break a sweat, and how it would take 30 seconds. But that is with the help of ninjitsu, and chakra. To do it with nothing but guts, now that is a different story. It would take guts to attempt, skill to do and a resolve the size of Suna to even think of doing it.

"300 dollars to look the other way"

"You're crazy"

"Will you do it?"

"Fine, but if you fall…remember I am looking the other way. It's your funeral"

"I know..."

**Shikamaru's POV **

The Anbu can be paid to not do their job so easily, what is Konoha coming to. A mere 300 dollars and they will pretend they don't see the 19 year old climbing up the side of the building of the most important person in the entire village. Either they are extremely underpaid or they some how know what I am doing and want to see it fulfilled. As I stare up at this building I try to figure out as many ways as I can to make this easy, and possible. The building is flat and has a slight curve in it. If I were to use chakra this would be so simple, but that is not the point, anyone can scale this building with chakra! Just fill your feet and walk up it. But doing it alone, that takes skill… that takes guts… that proves a point. I run my hands down the side of the old structure and smile when I see, as predicted, many little grooves from age that will fit my fingers and the toes of my shoes. That's enough. I reach as high as I can and place my fingers into the first holes I find and shove my toes into one down near the ground and begin my assent.

**General POV**

The Anbu stationed to guard the Hokage office looked up as the ambitious boy began to attempt the impossible. One had a mask of a bird, the second a bear and the third a monkey. The first lifted his mask to get a better view of the feat.

"He'll never make it to the top. It's a foolish attempt. He should accept the fact that they were not destined to be together and get over it."

The second in turn also raised her mask, but instead turned to her partner looking slightly agitated

"So much for the romantic I saw in you! You can be so cold every so often; I don't even know why I am with you sometimes."

With that she slammed her mask back down and crossed her arms.

"You may be smarter then I am," the third added, without lifting his mask you could still almost hear the smile, "but I know that when someone is determined enough to do something then they will risk everything to do it! It's a beautiful thing isn't it, young love!"

The first man sighed at the speech of the third Anbu, but placed his arm around the shoulders of the girl by his side and lowered his mask back down. The three continued to watch the climb, and soon forgot completely about averting attention from it.

**2 hours later **

A small crowd had begun to form around the building. People from all over Konoha were watching the young Nara boy climb. Most had no idea _why _he was doing it, all they knew was that he was and it was something to see. The Hokage herself still hadn't noticed, but when she did she was not going to be happy.

"What the hell is he doing? He is going to fall! The retard…OW"

Naruto rubbed his ribs as he was elbowed by his pink haired teamate now girlfriend.

"Can't you see what he is going to do you idiot! This **has **to be something to do with Ino!"

"What's he gonna do? Jump?"

"OH SHIT!"

-----

"Tsnunade?"

"What…?"

"I think you should look outside"

"Why? More paperwork?"

"Umm no… ma'm, Shikamaru is climbing the building. He is about 5 minutes from the top and we are still unsure about his intentions."

"Oh My God! He is gonna JUMP!"

"Ma'm have you been drinking"

The hokage stumbled a little as she rushed for the exit.

"A little… quick Shizune, get me a megaphone!"

"…crap"

**Ino's POV **

I don't know what that big crowd is. Knowing my memory there is probably some big festival or something and I completely forgot it. I push my way through the crowd and when I get to the front I can't believe what I am seeing. Shikamaru is climbing the dumb thing. Is he retarded! He's gonna fall the little dumbass! I just stand with my mouth hanging open as I see him pull himself to the roof. The crowd is silent as he sits for a moment, obviously catching his breath, but then bursts into applauds as he pulls himself to his feet. A loud noise catches my attention as I see the door at the base of the office flys open and Tsunade runs out with two anbu hot on her heels. She whispers to them quite loudly and manage to catch a few snippets of what they are saying

" Jump….… before… take…out."

Was Shika going to jump? Was that was this was. Was he going to end his life in front of the entire village because of me? What have I done!

**Shikamaru's POV **

This is it. There is no going back now. Almost the entire village is here, and it is now or never. I scan the crowd as best I can, it's not easy from this height. But I can see her. She is standing near the front of the crowd, and as long as she is here to hear it, I don't care who else is. I quickly form hand seals that Asuma taught me years ago. It's a jutsu used to amplify ones voice. Once it is complete I close my eyes a take a deep breath.

Here we go.

"Attention everyone! I am sure you are all wondering what I am doing up here. I have something that I would like to make loud and clear! I LOVE INO YAMANAKA! I LOVE HER!"

I shouted this to the entire village. It is something I never would have thought I would do. And before I can say or do anything more it was lights out.

**Tsunades POV**

Damnit! Damnit damnnit!

People tell me I act before I think. Well this proves them all right. I assumed he was going up there to commit suicide… but it turns out it was just a declaration of love…. To bad I already ordered the Anbu to take him out with tranquilizers so he couldn't jump… and now shit! He was so close to edge… oh damn this is not good!

"SOMEBODY CATCH HIM!!"

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**AN/ hahahahah I'm mean for the ending… oh well… isn't he just a cutie, shouting his love to the entire village…to bad he is free falling unconscious now…oh well!!! I liked it! And if you did too then please review!!!! Please!!**

**- Ali **


	14. Stand For me

AN/ aaack I didn't realize that people thought that it was the last chapter before!! It wasn't!! Ah well… here we go the moment we have all been waiting for!! (Drum roll please) THE REUNITING!!! EEEEK!! Lol sorry… here we go I wont keep you

**Disclaimer: to giddy to care**

**XOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**Shikamaru's POV**

Ow…something hurts. I just don't really know what it is right now. I groan and try to force my eyes open. Somehow it's harder then usual, but I finally manage to get them open. Everything is out of focus, I struggle to sit up, but fail horribly.

"Oh! You're awake! Here, don't try to sit."

Who was that? I lay back down and blink a few times. When things finally come to focus I see there is someone sitting on a chair beside my bed. I bring my hand to my head to try to settle my spinning mind. I see its Ino. She is smiling, but her eyes look worried.

"Ino…? What happened…where am I?"

Her smile slowly faded. She moved to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Don't you remember what you did?"  
"Kinda…"

"Kinda?"

"I climbed the hokage's office…said I loved you… and that's it."

She nodded.

"That's enough, you were unconscious for the rest of it"

Unconscious…what the hell happened. I lift my head to look around. Is this…a hospital? Looks like it… smells like it too. There are flowers everywhere, and cards. I groan.

"Damn it, how troublesome."

She smiled at this.

"Now you sound like you again, I was getting worried."

I manage a smile in her direction.

"Oi Ino…what happened, why am I here?"

She looked uncomfortable and shifted slightly.

"I don't know if you really want to know…"

"Tell me woman!"

"With that attitude I won't!!"

"INO!"  
"Fine fine…well… Tsunade assumed that you were going to commit suicide, so she ordered the anbu to strike you down. And after she saw what you were really doing, it was too late and the tranquilizer was thrown. She hoped it might miss, but seeing as it was Tenten under that mask and she has deadly aim… it hit dead on. Now you were closer the edge then assumed and you fell forward instead of backwards… weirdo… and fell off the building. Tsunade screamed for someone to catch you but everyone was too much in shock to move…some ninjas we are… by the time Lee realized he should go catch you, you hit."

I grimaced. The idea of hitting the cement was not a happy thought.

Ino's POV 

I watched him grimace and I hesitate telling the rest. If he is iffy at this much, he will hate the rest. The memories of him hitting the cement flash over and over in my mind. The horrible crack, the sight of his bounce. I still have tears.

"Well… Sakura ran to you first, and after a quick check saw your… injuries and you were taken here…that was 5 days ago."

"5 DAYS AGO!"

I close my eyes. I can't look at him. He must be horrified… coming out of a mild coma, I'd be freaked out to.

"That's not the worst of it either."

"…there more…troublesome…"

"It's your legs…"

"My legs…"

"Are… ummm… oh Shika"

I can't help it, I began to cry into his bed. I feel his weak arm on my shoulder.

"Ino, its ok-"

"NO IT'S NOT OK!" I scream at him "IT'S NOT O FUCKING K! This is all my fault! If I hadn't over reacted to what happened you wouldn't be here! It's my fault you were in a coma, it's my fault you suffered and it's my bloody fault you're parallelised!!!"

"I'm…what?"

"Oh Shika, I am so sorry!!"

Shikamaru's POV 

She can't be serious. I'm a ninja… I need my legs to move. This can't be happening, this can't be happening!

"Ino! What the hell are you saying! I'm never going to WALK!"

"Well… there is a way… but it's not 100 sure... Sakura said she could try to fix it, but it's not for sure."

"I want to do it."

"But Shika, the risks…"

"It's better then now"

"But-"

"No Ino… this is what I want. Tell Sakura that I want to try."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

She turned to leave, and all I could do was stare at the ceiling.

"Shikamaru" I hear her say quietly.

"I… still love you, I hope you know that."

A single tear rolls off my cheek.

"Ino… you're troublesome, but you're worth it."

**3 days later**

"Well Shikamaru, I am 90 sure this was a success! What's say we get you out of this bed hmm?"

She sounded to damn happy. I groaned and sat up with her help. The pink haired medic took my arm and helped me to rotate in the bed. I looked down and wiggled my toes. I almost cried when I saw them move. I know it seems simple but to me it was heaven.

**6 weeks later**

"Alright! Let's try to stand shall we?"

Rehabilitation has been hell. 6 weeks of this. Wiggling toes, then simple walking with a bar. But today, if I can stand on my own, I can go home. Using her arm as support I pull myself to my feet and as I wobble I slowly let go of her arm. I was standing alone… for the first time since the fall. It didn't last long, and I eventually collapsed to the floor. Sakura ran to help me but I waved her off. I just sat there and cried. I had 20 pins and 3 bars in my legs that would be there forever but I could walk, and that was enough. Sakura sat down beside me and cried with me. We didn't day anything, we didn't have to. She would forever be in my good books, and if I ever had a kid she will be its godmother.

After I leave rehab I pack my bag, with Sakura's help, and climb into the wheel chair. It's hospital custom that you have to leave in one, to ensure that you leave safely. When I wheel outside I see something I was NOT expecting at all. Everyone is there. My friends, my family, everyone I care about and who cares about me. I can't help but smile. I know they still care. And what makes me happiest is that she is there. At the front of the crowd. And as I pull myself up and use crutches to walk she comes to me.

"I am so glad for this, I was so scared you would never stand!"

"It's ok."

"Shika"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home."

"You mean it?"

"Yep."

It feels good to sit again in the living room with Ino. I can't help but smile at it.

"You know… I wouldn't mind if someday I do get to here the little pitter patter of Nara feet in here."

"You know, it might be sooner then you think."  
'INO! You mean you're…"

"Yep."

"…shit…"

"What!"

"We gotta get married."

**AN:**

**THE END!!!! Lol, its cute… I like it… and look out for my sequel!! The wedding and the babies!!! Lol… but ya this is officially the end, hope you like it! Also I take requests (and enjoy them) so feel free to ask!**


	15. PREVIEW FOR TL 2

**Alright, I just wanted to tell everyone that the sequel to this story has been posted and is in full swing…so go check it out!! Either go to my profile and find it, search for Life in the Fast Lane TL 2 or… search the ShikaxIno stories. That's all I wanted to say, that Ino and Shika's story isn't over, go find out more!!!**

**- Ali**


End file.
